1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of integrating an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and an organic field effect transistor (OFET) for driving the OLED and, more particularly, to a method of integrating an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and an organic field effect transistor (OFET) capable of readily performing a process at a low cost by inserting an insulating layer, at which a predetermined metal contact line is formed, between the OLED and the OFET, and integrating the OLED and the OFET as one device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, an OLED, which can emit light by itself, has been in the spotlight as a next generation display device following a liquid crystal display. Since its process is simple, the process can be performed at a normal temperature, and it is possible to manufacture the OLED on a crystalline substrate, a glass substrate, and a flexible plastic substrate, it is anticipated that the OLED will be variously applied and modified.
Meanwhile, although a conventional transistor can be manufactured on both of the crystalline substrate and non-crystalline substrate, it is difficult to be manufactured on the plastic substrate due to a high temperature required for the manufacture.
Therefore, in order to drive the OLED manufactured on the plastic substrate, it is required to use the OFET capable of performing the process at a normal temperature or a low temperature less than 100° C.
While the conventional art uses a metal ball for the purpose of electrical contact in order to implement a multi-layered device, since many metal lines are disposed at upper and lower substrates when the OLED is implemented as a concept of a panel other than a unit device, a short circuit may occur therebetween.